Possibilities a Ghost Hunt Story
by Reznor Flash
Summary: I thought it would be a shame not to post it since I wrote it so here it is... With the appearance of her ...cousin... things will never be the same...
1. Introduction part 1

Ghost Hunt

My second account while my PC was under repair during Christmas

Original account...Starkin-Black

PS I wrote this story for a bit of fun there will be punctuation errors occasionally however my confidence lies with my spelling.

* * *

It had only been a few months since Mai Taniyama had started working at Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR for short. Her relationship with her boss had only slightly improved during that time with Naru constant mockery about her time keeping, not that she could help in that department, SPR was located in the business district of Shibuya Tokyo and traffic never made it easy whatever time of the day she was due to start work.

If it was not for the fact Naru paid well Mai doubted she would continue coming to work just to put up with his verbal abuse. Why he could not be a good employer taking the time to teach what she could not understand like many others in the same position instead of belittling her, calling her dumb, saying his intelligence was on another was beyond her.

But what had caught her attention this morning was the amount of students featuring Yuasa High School where a series of unusual events had been occurring, where Naru had been turning down a number of students requests. "Just today we have had three people come to the office regarding Yuasa High School cases and Naru turned them all down, I just wondering if maybe you or john could help when out?"

"So many cases involving students of Yuasa High School this can't just a coincidence" Said Monk, neither of them hearing the door chime signalling another visitor, a young female of similar stature to Mai however sporting long black hair spilling down her middle back with unusually blue eyes for her Japanese heritage.

"Probably because he can't without direct permission from the headmaster to enter school property although why your employer could not explain that fact is beyond me." The tone of the young girls voice making Naru brittle with every word clearly prompted in his direction.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Asked Mai surprised but happy to see her cousin again after their little family reunion a little over six months ago at the hospital after a shoplifter wielding a sharp knife left Mai Taniyama needing a blood transfusion, the DNA compatibility setting off the doctors excitement with another who was on a regular checkup.

Kagome still did not know what reaction her blood may do to her cousin being the secrets she held but was happy she had not lost another in her family member and her Grandpa always did regret the disappearance of his youngest daughter when the man she loved moved her away after an argument but soon after lost his own life in a car accident.

Spending two years of her life fighting a feudal era war was not how Kagome had pictured spending part of her childhood all thanks to an opal wrenched from the side of her gut all thanks to an overgrown centipede the likes she will never forget and forgive, the lies her grandpa had to spout eventually getting her kicked out of school and of course Inuyasha never helped.

But during those two years especially close to the end few months in order to truly unleash her true potential Kagome under went a strict a training regime, a collaborated effort between Sesshōmaru, Kaede and Jinenji that left her battered, bruised and barely alive.

Naraku's tentacles thanks to her training only ever being able to bounce off her shields _( an expansion of a Priestess soul and aura enabling one to create a shield)_ defeated the monstrosity with a co operative effort of her Sacred arrows and the Taishō brothers swords.

It was just unfortunate Inuyasha had to jump after Kikyo and died in the process shattering Kagome's hopes, Sesshōmaru calling him an idiot to the very end.

"Mama asked me to visit, concerned about your welfare however i see no point in discussing the subject with the present company" Kagome finished indicating towards to two other males however could feel a third not far off secluded in an office.

 _An Omnyoji **Height** 192 cm (6'4") **Hair Color** Black **Skills** Spirit Summoning just to name a few the next is a PK user **Height** 175 cm (5'9") **Hair Color** Black and hes hiding something and the last an Monk **Height** 186 cm (6'2") **Skills** Buddhist Exorcist however his aura feels incomplete like he has not finished his training i wounder why_ " Kagome thought reading each mans aura like an every day newspaper.

"Who are you in concern with my with my assistant" said a cold arrogant voice Kagome recognized as the PK user.

"Kagome Higurashi, I think that we could flip that question who are you in concern with my cousin and what do you want with her?" He reminded her so much of a mini Sesshomaru with all the pros, smug, pompous and a braggart to boot all wrapped up into one self-important high-flown package however Mr arrogant was no killing perfection.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya owner of Shibuya Psychic Research" said Naru irritated by the fact Kagome was a lot like Mai in certain aspects but unlike Mai something about this girl set him on edge whenever she turned to face him it was like she was reading him like an open book with no with guard to speak of, if only he knew.

Kagome bust into a fit of giggles clearly not impressing Naru not that she cared as she knew he was lying about something from the color of his aura right from the start and the fact he had the gall to say his name was Kazuya Shibuya a district in Tokyo Japan when he was clearly an English gentleman in his mid teens, Kagome just could not help herself for a full minute before her eyes turned a deadly shade of blue, giving off a slight hum to the well tuned.

"I'm sorry but an Englishman with a Japanese name clearly an alias of some sort and not even very original...is there something else Mr Englishman uses for a name because i certainly am in no way shape or form going to call him by a business district?" now Bou was impressed why he had never pick out that Shibuya name was odd till now was beneath him? ( _Kazuya Shibuya?, Shibuya Psychic Research?, then Tokyo Shibuya_ ) a coincidence not very likely.

A mistake, Kazuya Shibuya always loved bragging about his intelligence ..lol.. yet in the past it was clear he was as capable as anyone else of making mistakes this being one of his biggest and he loathed it. How could he have been so stupid? And now his business was open there was no clear way of fixing it without it being traced back to him in some way or another.

Bou look towards the raven haired female impressed. This girl obviously had her standards and now he thought about it he could hit himself for not spotting the apparent three name mistake all, even the way Naru spelled his name was not Japanese with your last name first e.g (Shibuya Kazuya) it was clear the boy was hiding something just what? "We call him Naru for narcissist a nickname thought up by your cousin"

"Narcissist hmm i guess short for Narcissistic personality disorder" ( is a mental disorder in which people have an inflated sense of their own importance ie Ego, a deep need for admiration and a lack of empathy for others. But behind this mask of ultra-confidence lies a fragile self-esteem that's vulnerable to the slightest criticism)

If her cousin was right her boss may not be capable of having a normal life Kagome would be keeping an eye on this boy/man from now on. "Mai a word of warning" Kagome's voice taking a no nonsense tone where was something she wanted to review.

"Kago chan?" Mai had not heard her cousin use this tone of voice often but knew she was not impressed by something the question being what?

"By no means are you allowed to sit through any tests Kazuya Shibuya may want to conduct on your persons without having your proper Guardian or lawyer present at all times, it is my guess you are employed as an assistant secretary only and any other would be a breach of said contract, accountable offense by law"

God she hated using his ridiculous name but the Higurashi family did have its secrets spanning generations back (i.e ghosts, demons, poltergeists just to name a few all which would send her poor cousins mind reeling at the possibilities of life after death (i.e shiki/familiar, PK-ST the ability to affect static target, PK-MT the ability to affect moving targets, PK-LT the ability to affect living targets) and not to forget Possessions, Exorcism and Cleansing.

All of which Kagome used as simply as switching on a light globe "The rest will be discussed at home you seem to have a customer"

* * *

End CH1

CH2 released After i update my Starkin-Black account


	2. Introduction part 2

Ghost Hunt

 **Second Chapter Introduction part 2 Final**

Original account...Starkin-Black

As for character pairings I have not decided yet however your request has not been unheard as an future option

 **Character pairing**... **Kagome** x **Naru**... **request**...2...

PS I wrote this story for a bit of fun there will be punctuation errors occasionally however my confidence lies with my spelling.

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

God she hated using his ridiculous name but the Higurashi family did have its secrets spanning generations back (i.e ghosts, demons, poltergeists) just to name a few, all which would send her poor cousins mind reeling at the possibilities of life after death (i.e shiki/familiar, PK-ST the ability to affect static target, PK-MT the ability to affect moving targets, PK-LT the ability to affect living targets) and not to forget Possessions, Exorcism and Cleansing.

All of which Kagome used as simply as switching on a light globe "The rest will be discussed at home you seem to have a customer"

* * *

Kagome moved over, standing in the background of the kitchen entrance way. "Ah hello may we help you?" Mai was quick to ask a man in his early 60's waiting patiently for service.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The man inquired nervously obviously never in his life having thought he would be stepping into a place such as SPR, however with the rumor base now spreading past school walls it was only a matter of time before news of the schools supernatural occurrences spread to the local paper or even worse TV studios beyond the internet.

A development he wanted to put a halt to before his students sought help from anything beyond the local shrines and occult experts doted around Tokyo. " No we were just finishing, please have a seat?" Mai said courteously not taking him a bit by surprise that the girl was so well mannered.

"Lately there have been a lot of strange things happening around my school and I was wondering if you could please help us out?" desperation clearly in his voice, rumors such as these could close a school Indefinitely if left to develop further so after a conversation with a colleague in another district had secured the address of Shibuya Psychic Research.

"Yes please have a seat"

* * *

"Well Mai I think you have some explaining to do?" Said Kagome sitting at the Higurashi households dining room table. It was not like she did not expect such events from her young cousin being taken advantage of, trouble follows there family like a like a moth to a flame. Kagome swore her family was cured in some way or another (who by is anyone's guess, the list was quite lengthy when she put her mind to it unlike her temper that was legendary short. )

"I broke one of Naru's camera's when he was Investigating the old school house " Kagome new her cousin was Innocent but surely not to this extent?

"Let me guess Mr. cold dark and self righteous told you that you had to pay for his camera? Mai Taniyama are you an idiot? Kagome bellowed, her voice carrying through to the kitchen rattling a few cups her mother brewing a pot of tea with. (After the stabbing event Mama Higurashi adopted Mai Taniyama as her legal guardian after her father in law was considered too old by the Japanese authorities to take custody of the child/Granddaughter.)

Fuming Mai knew Kagome could be blunt sometimes but did she have to take it so far? "You don't have to sound so mean about it?"

"Now Kagome take a deep breath, you getting upset will do us no good now will it, but Mai next time you decide to take a job i expect to be informed about it first is that understood?." Mai hung her head in resentment very well knowing she should have told Mama Higurashi about her new position at SPR but if the older woman felt any disappointment towards her young charge it was clearly not displayed.

But you are talking about a woman who let her daughter disappear 500 years into the past (Not happily mind you but what mother would? However she stuck by her daughter praying daily one day she would return home safe and sound, not that Mai knew any of that of course or Kagome for that matter.)

"Mama she fell for the oldest scam in the book" Mai's face flushing beetroot red with embarrassment hearing Souta's remark (Who mind you was not helping any by rolling around on the floor laughing like a lunatic at Mai's stupidity until Kagome threw a pillow at him that is)

"Shut up squirt don't you have anything better to do?"

"Kagome?" Mama Higurashi warned effectively swatting any arguments the pair where just about to conjure "Souta have you completed your chores yet? if you haven't Grandpa will be home soon and the courtyard still needs sweeping"

Grumbling Souta knew when his presence was not wanted (The question now being weather he would actually complete what he was supposed to or just go to his room and play games all day?)

"Mai did it ever occur to you how dangerous your job can be and think carefully Taniyama I'm talking about event sequences that usually can't be explained by the living or human for that matter "File 2 the cured dolls house my first real Investigation one of our Client's Ayami Chan was dragged into the pond and the second time something grabbed my leg and dragged into a well that opened up in the house"

Kagome's mood had just about reached boiling point at this point in the conversation "And the idiot as of yet is to initiate any formal training? Mama my point stands"

"Settle down Kagome anger does not become you I thought I taught you better than that, however Mai Kagome does have a point i can't responsibly allow my only niece to continue working at such an establishment without any formal training" Mama Higurashi swiftly turning towards her daughter taking another sip of tea clockwork gears already hatching out a new plan.

"But Higurashi shrine is lucky enough to be one of few shrine still left in Tokyo that is experts on the occult right my darling daughter?" Kagome sat like deer caught in the headlights her only question, What evil scheme had her been mother hatching this time?.

It took less than a minute for her to realize "You can't be serious Mama?"

"Yes Kagome i can be, not only would it do you some good but the knowledge your friends taught probably might even outweighs some of the best experts in Japan, who else would i trust my my darling niece safety to than the best Japan has to offer my own daughter?."

Groaning "Fine I'll do it but first Mai the main reason why that idiot probably employed you in the first place was because he most likely picked up on your spiritual energy not because of your filing skills" home truths always did tend to hurt a bit.

"The Higurashi family has a long list of spiritualists throughout the years and is one of the oldest temples in Tokyo dating at a grand total of 500+, Souta and I most likely Inherited ours from papa because even Grandpa has some spiritual energy, the shed is full of the evidence" Kagome grumbled mostly to herself knowing very well some of the relics her Grandpa had collected where quite dangerous if unsealed. (Another known fact to the family was how many of her Grandpas relics had to be resealed from the bogus seals he created after Kagome's adventures.)

Did not take many guesses for Mai to realize who she Inherited hers from. "Mama?"Mai Barely whispered tears threatening to trickle from her eyes.

"No surprises there then, but are you sure you want to go though with this because where there is power comes responsibility and following that is sacrifice? The dead won't always wait to be dealt with, what I'm saying Mai is unlike what a lot of us spiritualists would like to think it is a seven-days-a-weeks twenty-four hour job some times with little gratification but not always required."

"I'll do it" ( hesitant as she may have been Taniyama had already made her mind up along time ago)

Very well don't say i did not warn you, since we don't have a lot of time till your next case I will have you work on the attributes you currently have such as Spirit Sensitivity however do not fear your gift but learn to control it gaining a healthy respect for what is unfolding inside of you and expand them, given enough practice and dedication you may even be able to visualize what others do not want you to see"

"It is Natural to fear communicating with spirits. Us as the spiritualists currently interact with the ether/spiritual worlds, blindfolded not fully equipped to understand or comprehend what is really interacting with us. Use common sense and caution even when the spirit is trusted. Wards and protection charms will be the second lesson."

"Spiritual Meditation is a wonderful way to release stress, reconnecting/strengthening our divine source, finding answers, taking time out for yourself spiritual meditation, make it a habit its our third lesson"

"Oh yeah we can all see how well that working?" The cynicism in her mothers voice was undescribable. (Perhaps one day Kagome would follow her own lessons?)

"Mamaaaa? anyway Mai come here think about what you want to achieve with your meditation. People come to meditate for a wide range of reasons, today just happens to be focused on spiritual awareness, being able to sense and identify what your dealing with on the spirit plane especially the one closest to us, Identified right here on earth where ghosts walk among us is important.

"Meditation can be practiced anywhere, but heed my warning if practiced unsafely for example in places with no or wards or protection charms your spirit runs the risk detaching itself from your body and can be be extremely hard If not impossible to ever reattach, worse case scenario people have been known to become brain dead but here it Higurashi Shrine we have the benefit of a naturally occurring barrier the **Tree of Ages** or the **Goshinboku** that has protected this land for Thousands of years" ( Kagome never did disclose other information related to the tree) **  
**

"So your free here to practice Meditation without the need to use wards however other places wards and protection charms such as Investigations will become necessary and supplied by this shrine."

Mai following Kagome's Instructions carefully sitting herself under the **Goshinboku** where the barrier emitted strongest, cross legged comfortably on a cushion in a erect position, holding the back for her hands over her knees but found it uncomfortable "Mai if you find that position a bit painful just cross your arms"

Closing her eyes relaxing her mind clear of any thoughts, Letting her muscles go limp "Keep your mouth closed and inhale, exhale through your nose, slowly, forget the sounds around you, the rustle of the trees, the singing of the birds, and eventually even the sound of my own voice" Kagome kept Instructing

"Our Lesson begins here"

* * *

 **Ch 02 Introduction Part 2 Complete**

CH3 released After i update my Starkin-Black account

 **Next: Start Case**


	3. Investigation part 1

Ghost Hunt

 **Yuasa High School Part One**

Original account...Starkin-Black

Sorry it took awhile for this chapter lets just say real life does tend to get in the way... **Hrrrr.**..

As for character pairings I have not decided yet however your request has not been unheard as an future option

We have one more request to pair Naru with Kagome so the total now stands at..

 **Character pairing**... **Kagome** x **Naru**... **request**...3...

PS I wrote this story for a bit of fun there will be punctuation errors occasionally however my confidence lies with my spelling.

* * *

 **Previous**

Mai following Kagome's Instructions carefully sitting herself under the **Goshinboku** where the barrier emitted strongest, cross legged comfortably on a cushion in a erect position, holding the back for her hands over her knees but found it uncomfortable "Mai if you find that position a bit painful just cross your arms"

Closing her eyes relaxing her mind clear of any thoughts, Letting her muscles go limp "Keep your mouth closed and inhale, exhale through your nose, slowly, forget the sounds around you, the rustle of the trees, the singing of the birds, and eventually even the sound of my own voice" Kagome kept Instructing

"Our Lesson begins here"

* * *

"This is Yoshino Sensei the student advisor he'll give you a guided tour of our school, feel free to walk around and get familiar with the campus, the requested room is a small Conference room you may use I will advise our students to come see you there if they need to consult you for anything." Said Yuasa High School Principal before moving off letting the student advisor guide them towards.

The conference room (SPR Temporary Base Of Operations) being furnished with two standard student desks, chairs and whiteboard to match " Are you the head of SPR?, I have my own matter I need to inquire about" Yoshino Sensei asked towards Houshou Takigawa (Also known as Bou or Monk) but as the man himself denied that he was the head of SPR instead pointing towards his boss before a set of female giggles could be heard towards Naru's dilemma.

"Did you hear that" asked the monk but if one was really paying attention you would have seen Mai's new accessories ( A pair of Yin Yang Shikigami doll earrings) slightly glowing for a moment from beneath her shoulder length hair.

"What you talking about? Please have a seat" unfortunately Naru seemed to be the only one within the room who could not hear the mysterious voices and all it took was one stupid decision by the monk and the event was played out to some passing students.

Thankfully for Mai who was now whispering under her breath to a pair of trouble making shikigami in the from of two 10 year old girls wearing traditional priestess garbs of the opposite color to one on other, where the white wore black the black wore white when Invoked. (Shikigami are conjured beings, made alive through a complex conjuring ceremony thought to be some sort of kami, represented by a small ghost invisible most of the time but they can be made visible by banning them into small, folded and artfully cut paper manikins or figurines in Mai's case a pair of handcrafted earrings)

Yoshino Sensei taking a seat in front of Naru still was unsure of whether the giggling came from students or not since most of the school should have still been in class for at least another 20 more minutes, but a few could have been given a hall pass he supposed. "Uhh ok, at night I hear someone knocking on my window and when I open my curtains the noise just would not stop, the next night the same thing happens again but this time I see a hand and the knocking stops but If I try to ignore it the noise would just continue on til morning"

The poor man looked like he was being driven crazy by the torment "Do you still hear the knocking sound? and can other people hear the knocking sound? asked Naru decisively.

Exhausted by the whole situation Yoshino Sensei did not even comment about Naru's lack of age like he would he done in the past but instead hoped the team the Principal had been recommend by another school (aka that being Mai Taniyama high school Principal) be able to solve the whole situation. "Yes but it does not seem to bother others as much as it does me."

It was only when the bell rang signaling morning recess that there was a Influx of student cases where the team heard about a girl dragged along by a moving locomotive departing the station after someone or something had pulled her arm back ending with a dislocated shoulder and broken leg, fact of the matter was the girl was lucky to be alive.

It was at that point where the door opened again "Kagome" the girls greeted simultaneously.

Eimi-San (there was no name given to this character so i gave her one) sorry I am late Mai-Chan how are you both? I see you have your cast removed Eimi?"

"Yeah I'm good, a few weeks after I visited your Shrine the doctors said I had a miraculous recovery and removed my cast earlier than expected not that I'm going to complain" The girl said while flexing her muscles up and down giving Kagome a broad smile.

"I hope you realize Sunset Shrine is one of the highest in Tokyo and climbing all the way to the top of the stairs all while still hobbling on crutches with a broken leg is one of the stupidest things you could have done, what if you have fallen?" Kagome once again in full nagging mode telling Eimi off for her recklessness

"Hehe Hey I could not help it I was girl on a mission" Eimi finished holding her prize a shinto wooden charm necklace written in old school Japanese hieroglyphics (Made and embroidered spiritually by Kagome at Sunset Shrine)

"This Is not the cafeteria, Ms Higurashi What is your business here? We have work to be getting on with and I do not remember employing you" Naru said as Irritated as ever

"No prizes for customer relations act I see and no you did not invite me, not that you could even afford my services in the 1st place. I'm here for Mai I have a letter written by her Guardian concerning the safety of my cousin in her current profession, Ms Higurashi my Mama feels it is unsafe for her to be working under your employment without some formal training which I might add seems to have been missed, therefore after a discussion not a few days ago It's been decided with Mai and agreed upon she will formerly undertaken an apprenticeship with Sunset shrine's current head priestess" (you could hear the sarcasm dripping from Kagome's the audacity of this man calling her by her mother's name.)

"Mai we'll talk about this later" said Naru Irritated at the fact this girl could just walk into his life and start ordering him around. However the letter was blunt and to the point but he could not dispute the fact Mai could use some sort of training, she had proved to be a walking disaster area in most of the past investigations he just wanted it to be on his terms and no other.

"No you won't these are terms are set by her guardian, any quarrel you have take it up with Mama not Mai, just look up Sunset Shrine in the phone book and if my Grandpa happens to pickup ask for Mssss Higurashi ( Kagome practically hissed) you may call me Kagome just 3 syllables **Kag-o-me** " she knew she sounded a bit childish towards the end but it's not like she was not known to have multiple personalities. In the past to Sesshōmaru who was Surprisingly still alive ( If one could even call it that in the first place) and most for her friends could bear witness to that.

Getting back to the Interviews Naru's mood was as sour as ever for the rest of the afternoon with the look of thunder scaring most of the students half to death not that Kagome cared standing off to the side it was like watching a toddler throwing a temper tantrum after his after his dummy had been taken away from him.

"Kiyomi Ito San correct, when you stopped back at my office you Inquired about your friend who you say is possessed by fox spirit, where is she today?"

"She has not come to class for quite some time and that is not the end of the story, one day she even jumped onto her desk, ate sand, the final straw was when she jumped into the schools pool still wearing her uniform, she has not turned up to school ever since" Kiyomi's stuttering almost making the Interview almost Impossible ( until a tape from Kagome's right hand laid to rest on her shoulder blade)

"Come on take a deep breath, calm down he won't bait too hard I promise (The rooms atmosphere only grew lighter with Kagome's touch) now can you explain to us why your friend came to be in procession of a fox spirit?"

"We were playing kokkuri (Kagome Arched a very Sesshōmaru like eyebrow) we didn't have any Issues returning his spirit before or making fun of him anything like that but when we were leaving she said she feels like she had been possessed"

(Kokkuri is a Japanese version of a ouija board, which became popular during the Meiji era but rather than using a store-bought board with letters and a Planchette, 'players' write down hiragana characters and place their fingers on a coin, before asking 'Kokkuri-san' a question)

 _"I just hope they did not make contact with a real kitsune spirit but just to be sure a well written_ ** _Omamori_** ( are Japanese amulets commonly sold at religious sites and dedicated to particular Shinto deities as well as Buddhist figures, and are said to provide various forms of luck or protection) should be enough to evacuate its current host _"_ thought Kagome the chances of the girl being possessed where slim but it was not like it has not been unheard of in the past."Do you know where your friend lives?"

The girl only nods in response "The problem we have is that kitsumes can be fickle troublesome creatures at the best of times however this amulet should help your friend. Place it around her neck and to make sure no one gets hurt have a male friend or father figure close at hand to hold her down if necessary, here's my number if backup is required, now which room did you perform the Kokkuri San hmm?"

"Kaho Sako, room 3 first grade" Naru could not ask for the interview to go better than it at had, thanks to Kagome's Interception he was able to gather as much information as he deemed fit. Still the woman had butted her way into his interview and he was not pleased, but what he found Interesting was the change in atmosphere when she had placed her hand the the girl's right shoulder.

The sensation of power was most definitely there, he may not have been able to feel it if the woman was not standing but a few feet away from him but the atmosphere most definitely had changed to something others found more relaxing "Interesting most Interesting" however that did not deter him from scorning at the woman for interrupting his investigation.

"Higurashi your presence within my investigation is not wanted you may leave, (Not that Kagome cared for his views in the in the first place) however I would like to see that desk

"Tough luck for you then because keeping an eye on my new student is part of my job but you got the information you wanted did you not? listen I said i would help when I can and I'm helping, I can feel something off about this whole situation, what it is I have not been able to verify from just entrails alone? but something's definitely odd and that's before the foxes involvement which I might add was probably not written currently in the 1st place"

"What do you mean? and what kind of amulet was that? I've never seen one like It before?" asked Bou

"What i mean is a school yard Kokkuri-San is most likely written in kanji, but the charm I gave to her is just a different variation to Mai's necklace just not as personalized or well made enchanted to purify and grant limited protection to Its holder, I tend to carry everywhere, I go specialized to Sunset Shrine, They're a pain to create but have proved useful in the past" (What was not said however is the amulet was more intended towards yokai of the shadow variety than your average spectre) there also great for warding off spirits

"Kyaaaaa really does that mean i have one? In exchange for showing it to the classroom?" asked another girl interrupting everybody's thoughts stopping not that far away from Bou before giving him a big hug not before the contents of the room started a rattle. (Naru had finally had enough).

* * *

 **End** **Yuasa High School Part One**

 **My question to the reviewers is would you like Kaho Sako friend to be processed or not?**

Now it is on to my other story at my other account **Starkin-Black**


End file.
